fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sai
Sai (サイ, Sai) is a member of the Chinjao Family and the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. He is also a martial artist/fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Flame-Flame Fruit. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kōichi Hashimoto (Japanese) Sai is a thick built man with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. He has an usually smooth and tubular torso, and in spite of his muscular strength he lacks defined abs, or a belly button. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip He sports a dark green cape with a black and white frill collar. He wears puffy blue and yellow thick-striped pants (green in the manga) and black shoes. He has the number "13" tattooed on his left side just below his ribs, similar to the tattoo of the number "12" his grandfather has, representing that he is the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. As a Toy When transformed into a toy, he appears as a monkey bearing cymbals. He has rounded teeth and a well-defined lower jaw. He wears a bow tie, sunglasses, a stripped hat, and a pair of pants that resemble those he wore as a human. Gallery Personality Sai believes in honesty and fairness, as he stood up for Luffy when he was about to be unfairly disqualified. He is very emotional and has a habit of overreacting whenever he rejects something, repeatedly insisting there is no need for it before turning belligerent toward the offering party. This also goes for apologizing, as he threw himself on his knees and begged for forgiveness from a Colosseum doctor after having already apologized three times. Sai is responsible, being quick to restrain his grandfather's rash attack on Luffy (in disguise as Lucy) and Cavendish so that it would not interfere with their true goal at the tournament. Sai is thoroughly dedicated to his training in the Eight-Impact Fist, notably restraining his natural brotherly emotions towards Boo in remain focused in battle. However, as the commander of the Happo Army, he is also mindful of and fully dedicated to towards his comrades in arms, and will ruthlessly avenge their defeat. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chinjao Family *Happo Navy Family *Chinjao Don (grandfather) *Boo (brother) Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies *Navy **Garp D. Monkey *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Little is known about Sai's powers, but he is renowned as a martial artist able to use a technique which generates vibrations. He was able along with Boo to restrain back his enraged grandfather, although it is probable that Chinjao didn't exert himself fully as he wouldn't wish to harm his grandchildren. What is certain is that Sai is strong enough to handle and excel against the dangers of the New World, to the extent of being chosen as the 13th Commander Happo Navy in succession of the legendary Chinjao. In the Block C battle royale of the Corrida Colosseum, he demonstrated enough might as a fighter to effortlessly dodge the assault of the combined Funk Brothers and defeat them in one blow, as well as spar evenly with Ideo , a boxer powerful enough to launch a giant out of the ring with a single punch. Although Luffy knocked Sai easily out of the arena with a Gear 2nd kick, the attack was a surprise that caught him off guard, and he was shown to be conscious and fine in the waters right after. Weapons Sai was seen using a sword when attempting to lunge at Luffy. It is currently unknown how skilled he is at using this weapon. In the fight at Block C, he used a bladed polearm proficiently. Sai acrobatically hurls himself at his enemy by balancing on his polearm and swinging himself in their direction, in a manner similar to pole vaulting. Sai can use the momentum generated by such an assault to land kicks and other attacks on his foes. History Past Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles *Sai vs. Corrida Colosseum Group C gladiators **Sai vs. Funk Brothers (Won) **Sai vs. Ideo (Interrupted; by Luffy and Chinjao) *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Don Quixote Pirates **Sai vs. Baby 5 Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Chinjao Family Category:Happo Navy Category:Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Polearm Wielders